This proposal requests $10M to renovate infrastructure serving an existing 5,000 square foot central data center to provide a new Core Research Computing Facility (CRCF) that will consolidate computational resources and improve data storage options for over 25 NIH funded research groups. Researchers today commonly employ complex computational modeling, simulation and analyses to improve research productivity. The increase in data available from both the creation of instruments such as newer "Ultra Deep" genome sequencing machines and the efforts of researchers to develop shared data repositories also fuel the need for computational resources Our aim is to upgrade our existing 1960's Data Center to create a Core Research Computing Facility for biomedical and behavioral research computing needs. Immediately, the CRCF would (a) fulfill the research computing needs of the laboratories of 21 interdisciplinary principal investigators exploring biomedical research questions in Columbia's new Northwest Corner Science Building (NWC) starting Winter 2010, (b) consolidate existing core facilities including those of the Social Sciences Computing Cluster (SSCC), and (c) ensure the future of three pilot clusters in the current Data Center that serve NIH-funded researchers from Biology, Electrical Engineering and Statistics, one of which is the shared cluster that could serve as a nucleus for expansion for NIH-funded researchers. Funds received from the NIH and a matching $1M grant from New York State will be used specifically to (1) upgrade the power in order to expand capacity to consolidate physically dispersed computer clusters into a single, more efficient and green facility;(2) double the capacity of a pilot shared HPC research cluster in order to accommodate new researchers through a matching grant from New York State and;(3) establish a pilot professionally administered data storage option for research, also to be funded by a New York State matching grant. The creation of the CRCF will put the research computing load for NIH-funded researchers into a professionally managed reliable core facility and enable increased resource sharing for biomedical and behavioral research computing needs. It will conserve the valuable space of the new Northwest Corner Science building for laboratory experimentation, instead of a data center for the building, as well as free up valuable wet lab and office space, power and cooling in the existing science buildings on our space- constrained urban campus.